The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, user-produced digital photographs are posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. Users of Internet communications can participate in live video chat or teleconferencing, in which visual images of users are captured and sent to various client devices participating in the chat. With the use higher-resolution cameras, more detailed images of users and other subjects can be transmitted. However, many images can include camera noise, skin blemishes and/or imperfections, or other undesired features of image subjects, which many users wish to be removed from an image that is viewed by themselves and other users.